


Pin You Down, Kiss Me Now

by SereneCalamity



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Some bloodplay, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Her touch was cold, but her lips were warm against his neck.
Relationships: Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers
Kudos: 4





	Pin You Down, Kiss Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is not at all edited. I have not read through it at all, I've written it, and here it is. I hope it provides a few seconds of entertainment in our closed down world right now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the title comes from 17 by Julie Michaels. Also, I feel the need to warn that this is obvi a vampire AU, and it's all just filth, and there is some blood play involved, so...Be prepared for that if you're going in.
> 
> 31/03/2020 - Edit-ish :)

Teeth sunk into Caleb Rivers' neck and he hissed at the split second of pain before the pleasure took over and his eyes slid shut, head sinking into the cushion underneath him as he felt cool hands slide over his bare biceps, fingers pressing underneath the material of the tee-shirt he was wearing.

It didn't matter how many times Hanna Marin tasted Caleb, every time felt like the first time, feeling her whole body tingle and come alive as his blood rushed through her veins.

"Han..." Caleb groaned out, his back arching off the couch, fingers curling into her hips and digging into the flimsy material of her nightgown, blunt and biting. "H-Han— _fuck_!" He groaned and his hips snapped up as she rolled her body against his, one firm hand cupping the other side of his jaw from where her lips were attached to his neck, her thumb firmly underneath his jaw and pressing it upward so that his throat was exposed to her.

The vampire didn't drink desperately or in any way that caused pain or discomfort to Caleb, the human's eyes lolling back into his head as his cock pulsed against his stomach, trapped between the skin and the elastic band of his briefs as her tongue lapped against the side of his neck, taking care not to spill a drop.

"You taste so good," Hanna's words were slightly slurred against the curve of his shoulder and with her fangs still protruding. "Always so fucking good."

Then her fangs were sinking back inside him, and there was no initial sting since the holes were already pierced, and so all Caleb felt was pleasure coursing through him as he thrust his hips upward, chasing after the friction above him.

After a particularly hard thrust, there was a gasp from Hanna where her fangs were dislodged from his neck and then suddenly Hanna's hands were tearing at the shirt he was wearing, ripping it apart at the seams, buttons popping off and skittering across the floor, and nails rasping over his chest before she pulled herself back so that she was perched over his lap, thighs straddling his.

She was gorgeous.

Caleb lost his breath every time he saw her like this.

Like _anything_.

Hanna was _everything_.

He'd fallen in love with her when they were seven years old and she had been playing hopscotch with Aria Montgomery with her hair in pigtails, and that hadn't changed, including when she'd been attacked a few years after she had gone to college and turned into a vampire, despite the fact that their were strict laws and regulations in place on who and how people were turned into vampires.

It had been three years now, and at first, things had been hard, because Hanna doubted herself, she doubted Caleb, she doubted everything she had ever trusted before now that she thought she was someone completely different, but Caleb had loved her, loved her the whole time until she loved herself again.

"God, baby," Caleb breathed out as he stared up at Hanna, the loose, deep red night gown she had on spilling open to the waist and bunched up around her thighs, the silk tie loose, and the red and black bra and panties set she was wearing underneath looked gorgeous against her pale skin, which was almost glowing in the moonlight streaming through the big windows beside them.

Her lips were an almost unnatural red.

With blood.

 _Caleb's_ blood.

And that wouldn't have had such an affect on Caleb if it had been a while ago and if it wasn't Hanna, but now, now seeing his blood staining her perfect mouth, Caleb's hand shot forward gripping the delicate material of her panties and _pulling_.

"Hey!" There was an entitled squeak from Hanna and she narrowed her eyes down at him, fangs biting into her lower lip, fresh blood spilling over, down her chin, and Caleb just smirked, ignoring her outcry and reaching up to lick at the blood before shoving down the front of his briefs and pulling her hips with a very obvious purpose.

"I want to be in you...Now," Caleb said, voice husky and as much as Hanna was trying to control herself and the situation, even though Caleb always had a way of getting under her cold skin, make her burn up from the inside. " _Now_ , Hanna."

Hanna shoved the silk nightgown off her shoulders until it completely puddled at her waist and Caleb's gaze was heated over her exposed cleavage and taunt stomach, and then she was lifting herself up on her knees and wrapping a small hand around Caleb's cock, guiding him toward the tear in her underwear that Caleb had created, and rubbing the head against her clit.

"None of that, baby," Caleb rolled his hips impatiently, and Hanna pouted, fluttering her eyelashes, and Caleb couldn't stop his smile as he surged forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Hanna's neck and pulled her down to meet his mouth.

The kiss was hard and a little painful and it tasted sharp and metallic, like blood, and the feeling of Caleb's tongue in her mouth with the intoxicating taste of him making her head feel light, she slumped forward, eyes turning red behind her eyelids and fingernails scratching at his chest, digging in and leaving slivers of blood in their wake.

Then Caleb was sinking inside of Hanna, filling her and stretching her and making her whine and throw her head back, exposing her own throat to him.

Just four months ago, Hanna had changed Caleb.

It hadn't been a decision that they had taken easily, and at first, Hanna had been completely against it, but after a year of discussing it, and more months planning it and putting the correct papers through the court and making sure Hanna would do it right and wouldn't bite Caleb incorrectly and worst case scenario, _actually_ kill him, but now...He was a vampire, just like her.

His teeth buried themselves in her neck.

Hanna's vision whited out at the pleasure that burned through her as Caleb fucked up into her, his teeth still in her neck, drinking deeply from her as he felt her orgasm around his cock.

Caleb thrust up into her, over and over again, his teeth sliding out of her neck and watching as a few trickles of blood began to slide down her neck, down her cleavage, over her breasts, disappearing into the cups of her bra.

He leaned forward, lapping the blood up with his tongue, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, the blood from her chest sticky against his chin and neck as his cock buried inside of her again and again.

When he came, he bit down on her shoulder, and Hanna cried out and came again, shuddering in his lap, eyes squeezing shut as she fell forward against him, head dizzy and body weak.

"I got you, Han," Caleb whispered. "I got you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
